


For the Love of Smack

by venusinthenight



Category: Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-06
Updated: 2012-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-16 14:15:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10572984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venusinthenight/pseuds/venusinthenight
Summary: Jeremy loves being spanked by Richard.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the Presenters Week memes on Top Gear Slash on LJ back in 2012. This was for the week focusing on Richard Hammond. Someone asked for Richard spanking one of the other two.

"You slut," Richard snarls as he smacks his favourite black leather paddle against Jeremy's bare arse.

Beneath him, Jeremy tenses up with the pain, but Richard knows he loves every second of it, knows he relishes in having his pain threshold increased, knows how hard it makes him. "You love this," he affirms as he delivers another smack.

"Oh, fuck, yes," replies Jeremy, his voice hoarse. He is already half-hard and wants so badly to have a wank. Richard can tell by the way he riggles around on the bed.

"Don't even think about touching your cock," Richard jumps in with an authoritative tone. "I'm not finished with you yet." Another smack across Jeremy's arse. "If I see you reaching, I'm going to have to restrain you."

Jeremy gasps. He puts a tentative hand out toward his cock.

"You big gigantic oaf." Richard goes and finds his bondage tape, then makes quick work of taping Jeremy's forearms behind his back. "Now you can't touch yourself, and I'm gonna make you suffer even more."

"You fucking bastard," Jeremy notes in a muffled tone.

"Oh, but you love this 'fucking bastard'," Richard responds gruffly. "You love it when I'm a bastard to you. Look at you; you're already rock hard, aren't you, big fella?"

With that, he gives Jeremy yet another smack across his sore bottom, this one the hardest yet -- hard enough to make Jeremy let out a little yelp.

"If you could see your arse now," Richard continues in the same gruff tone from before. "So red, so needy, so beautiful."

He drops the paddle, gets his jeans off as quickly as possible, wanks himself to hardness with a glistening of pre-come, and straddles on top of Jeremy. He doesn't bother with lube or with stretching him first; he wants him to feel this and, besides, his own pre-come will do. As his cock enters Jeremy's arsehole, the elder grunts, prompting Richard to give his right buttock a firm spank with his hand. When he's satisfied, Richard starts thrusting, continuing to smack a hand on Jeremy whenever he deems necessary. Finally, he reaches a hand under Jeremy and starts stroking his cock in synch with his thrusts. It isn't long before Jeremy comes in massive pulses all over Richard's hand and the bed, then Richard himself comes while still inside Jeremy, going limp on top of him.

They rest like this for a while before Richard gets up, cleans himself off, and cuts Jeremy loose.


End file.
